


Daydreamin

by Moicrosoft_Word



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moicrosoft_Word/pseuds/Moicrosoft_Word
Summary: 10k does a little daydreaming (set during The Sisters of Mercy)





	Daydreamin

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just started this show and read through 90% of the 10k/Murphy fics even though I've only just started season 2. Forgive me for this one.  
> Sisters Of Mercy had me fucked up, all these people got me fucked up. God.

10K couldn't stop himself from staring at the blond who had given them homemade blueberry pie. He hadn't had anything homemade since this all had started. She asks them where Murphy is but not in as many words and Doc points towards the tent. They all watch with an almost morbid curiosity as the woman disappears into Murphy's tent. 10K feels a twinge of jealousy at how easy it is for her to just crawl into the tent without a care in the world, he's sure if he tried that Warren or Doc would drag him out by his collar while the others would probably take turns smacking Murphy. He frowns at the thought.  
It only takes six minutes before they can all hear noise coming from the tent, and it takes eight minutes for 10ks pants to start feeling borderline uncomfortable. He'd been thinking the second the woman had entered the tent about what could have been taking so long before the noise had started, the laughter and moaning didn't leave much to the imagination and Murphy absolutely didn't seem like the kind of guy to take charge of any situation. He leans against the car with his eyes shut, happy for the shade and sighs.  
He focuses on Murphy's moans, they're low and loud like someone who's absolutely touch starved, he lets his head fall back. 10K pictures himself being in here instead, sharing some of the blueberry pie with Murphy and he can feel his lips twitch in a smile.  
He's on his knees outside the tent, it's just them, and Murphy looks at him and at his the plate in his hand. 'Brought this.'  
'What is it?' Murphy would huff and 1-k would hand him a spoonful and watch his eyes fall shut as he lets the pie settle on his tongue. 'Fuck that's good, where'd you get it?'  
'One of the women from the compound brought it out.' And 10k would notice the smear of blueberry on his lip, he'd stare, trying to figure out his next words. 'You've got,' and he decides it's better to take direct action, leaning in close and letting the tip of his tongue collect the little blue/purple filling on his bottom lip. Murphy would hesitate for a moment, bright eyes boring into 10ks for a moment before everything turns frantic. Murphy would card a hand through the youngers hair, would drag him closer and 10k grunts at the sharp pain, mouth falling open and Murphy takes full advantage at the new access, pushes his tongue past 10ks teeth and he would whimper, seat himself onto Murphy's lap and get lost.  
“Hey, kid,” Doc snaps his fingers at him and 10k jumps, does his best to feign boredom.  
“Yeah?”  
“You need a nap? I can keep watch.”  
“I'd kill for one,” 10k murmurs and Doc smiles, pats him on the shoulder.  
“Whelp, you don't gotta kill for this one, can't promise you won't have to kill for one in the future though.” 10k nods, knows he's right and he's circling the back of the car, opening the ridiculously spacious trunk. He crawls in and pulls the trunk shut, the tint on the glass keeps the sun out of his eyes and gives him a little privacy even though he's pretty sure Mack and Doc wouldn't bother him at all unless it was urgent. He gets the least sleep out of all of them so he's sure he's safe enough to continue his daydream. He closes his eyes and tries to remember where exactly he left off.  
Murphy is kissing him, switches between taking control and coaxing 10k to take the lead. He lets his hands wander slowly down Murphy's shirt before teasing his fingers under the fabric. The sharp breath Murphy takes isn't lost on him as he hikes the fabric up. 'Won't let them bite you again.' He whispers, fingers tracing along the rough edges of the deep wounds.  
'My hero,' and the sarcasm is thicker than the pie filling as Murphy captures 10ks mouth, nipping at his bottom lip and giving a short thrust up. It has 10k moaning, grinding down and taking the chance to nudge Murphy fully onto his back. 'Any more of that pie left?' 10ks attention goes to the spoonless plate and acts without fully thinking, swipes his fingers through the plate to gather some of the pie and holds his fingers in front of Murphy's mouth. 'What if I decide to bite you?'  
'You wont.' 10k says and as Murphy goes to open his mouth 10k pulls his fingers into his mouth and cleans the pie filling off of them.  
'Listen, ten pennies, that was beyond cruel.'  
'Ten-thousand,' he corrects before leaning down and Murphy is kissing him hard, can taste the mix of pie in 10ks mouth. His hand grabs at the snipers ass before pulling back and swatting him. 10K goes rigid, lets out a guttural noise and rocks his hips a little.  
'If I do that again can I have the rest of the pie?'  
'I wont stop you.' And he's breathless, shocked and breathless.  
Murphy sits up, has 10k on his back before hauling him over his lap, he rests the plate on his back and uses his left hand to hold the lost spoon, cutting into the pie with it. His right hand comes down hard and 10k ruts against him, moaning just as shamelessly as the woman in the tent had been. Murphy laughs at his reaction and spanks him again.  
10K blinks, stares at the back of the seat in front of him and grabs for his bandanna, unzips his pants and takes himself in hand. He only lets himself live half in the daydream, nervous at the thought of getting caught. He's rough with himself the way he dreams Murphy would be, doesn't bother to lick his hand to make the slide easier either.  
10K is back in the tent and his pants are pushed down around his thighs. Murphy's moved the plate, lets his hands roam slowly over the kids back, easing any tension that lives in his spine before letting his nails drag down, letting his nails leave small red welts in their wake. 10K shifts, feels the tip of his cock bump against the rough fabric of Murphy's pants and whimpers. 'No more teasing.' Murphy huffs, he spreads 10k open, drags his thumb over the snipers hole and laughs at the way he shakes. He rubs small, rough circles over his entrance and snakes his other hand around to take hold of 10ks weeping erection. His body stiffens up and he lets out a low groan as Murphy strokes him. It's almost painfully slow and he's more focused on that feeling than how Murphy is slowly working his dry thumb into his entrance. The second the tip of his thumb enters him it's too much for 10k to handle and he spills all over Murphy's hand, whimpers catching on the edge of each shuddering breath he takes and Murphy situates him back on his lap, presses cum covered fingers into 10ks mouth and watches as he cleans each digit.  
10K jolts hard enough to rock the care slightly as he cums into the bandanna, turns his groan into a cough and prays no one is really listening to him. He folds up the bandanna and stuffs it into his pocket after hastily zipping his pants up.

By the time everyone piles back into the car they're down two people and Murphy gives him a look that has 10k looking away. He doesn't want to get to California any time soon.


End file.
